She's Into that Gossip for a Reason
by poriferaThief
Summary: 'A new building? Well! *I* am going to make sure *I* can use that to my advantage' Creepypasta about the unwanted visitor of the Puffle Hotel. Watch out, this fic might get a bit gory. Rating will increase as the fic updates to accommodate it.


"Gossiping is how *I* survive in life!" the lime penguin chimed. She giggled quietly so to not annoy or attract attention. Then her tone became more serious, her funny red eyes darkening in sincerity.

"*I* don't know how *I* could live without gossip, it would be boring here then," she muttered slowly to the listener; a red male with a notepad, slowly nodding as she babbled on. He bolded all of her "I"s, as if to signify that this was her opinion. The lime penguin chittled on while petting her puffle. With every stroke the orange creature's eyes lowered until it slumbered on her foot.

"*I* am exited to finally see this rainbow puffle in the sky," she began to say, appearing to regenerate a cheery tone again. "This hotel will be quite tall, full of penguins and puffles alike. All in one spot. *I* think it will be fantastic and a great opprotunity to make more friends. Sometimes *I* feel like *I* don't have enough friends, so *I* find out more ways to make some more. *I* don't think it's a hassle, *I* can remember all of their names, all of their puffles' names, and their favorite hobby. Don't *I* have such a good brain?!

"*I* remember my first friend here on Club Penguin. *I* recall her name was Jogeriz. *I* know, what a gibberish-y name, right? *I* didn't think so! She was glad that *I* never made fun of her name, she wanted a name that didn't have anything to do with numbers or plays on words and the fancy stuff about in other penguins' names. She had one puffle, a green one, it's name was Zappuzh. That's [Ca-pucch]; Z-A-P-P-U-Z-H. She was fond of exotic names like the one she bore. Or just random ones in fact! She loved sledding and would always win races against anyone, even me! And *I*'m a pro at that game!

"*I* don't see her anymore. She's gone away *I*'ve heard. Which brings me back to gossip!" The lime one carried on, "*I* love parties! It's full of penguins ready to gossip and *I*'m all ears! Haha!" She then poked her fintips into the holes of her ears, going cross-eyed for a split second from the sudden change in sense, then quietly giggling again. Her puffle woke up and squeaked drowsily. Her fins returned to the orange puffle's tufts and the fuzz drifted into a doze again.

"*I*'ve even invented something called a Gossip Party! Guess how it goes? No, wait *I*'ll just tell! Okay okay, everyone invited would come into my igloo, and *I* would lock the doors! Don't worry *I* make sure there's plenty of room for my guests! *I*'m not a crowder when it comes to decorating. So then, once eveyone is locked in, *I* pass something along, guess what it is? Gossip! So *I* whisper it in someone's ear, and tell them something simple. Say...that Guy's jetpack broke. Which HAS happened! Otherwise that would be making rumors! *I* hate rumors! *I* don't think anyone should believe in rumors!

"Okay back to the Gossip Party. So then that penguin is on their own from then, *I* don't tell them what to do because usually penguins like sreading silly gossip! Like me! The penguin would tell another, and then the knowledge would multiply and stretch through the whole igloo like a virus! That's how the party goes! Then everyone has a fun time, telling gossip and making people laugh, and sometimes, embarassed! Then, *I* would ask every penguin at the party 'Did you hear the silly news?' and if they say 'yes!' *I* want them to tell me what they heard, after a fun time with pizza and puffles and blindfolds we all go home happy and full of gossip to spread to the whole island! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Actually, it really does! Especially because you aren't doing this to cause trouble," the red penguin replied, "but I have one question: What if some penguin say...isn't as social as the other party guests? Or, maybe if there was a group that decided to chat with each other rather than the others they didn't know? What would happen then if you came up to ask them 'did you hear the silly news?'and they said 'what news?'"

The lime penguin's smile dropped. Instead of looking into the sky, she turned her head to look directly at the red penguin. The red penguin shivered, her expression changed quickly after though, and returned to a soft smile.

"They're fine," she says, "They're fine," her puffle's eyes flickered open and hopped off of its owner's foot. It then trudged towards another penguin who sat alone, their expression crestfallen. The puffle nibbled on the penguin's shoe and was aknowledged with a gentle scratch to its sides. With that, the puffle grabbed ahold of the now content penguin's sleeve and brought him to the lime penguin, who was now sipping a mug full of fruit juice.

"Hello. Is this your puffle? He sort of dragged me over here on his own," the random penguin said. The puffle then climbed to the top of the penguin and a hat was nibbled on. The lime penguin giggled quietly and detatched her puffle and placed it back on her foot.

"Morte is a bit disobedient sometimes. *I* hope it didn't disturb you!" She said and laughed quietly. The red penguin saw the new penguin, he was pink and wore a pair of the most popular shoes, wig, the most popular clothes in general. He scrunched his body to look smaller and didn't try to look directly at either one of the two penguins sitting on the table. He hesitated on his feet as he turned away from the pair.

"Pink guyy~!" The lime penguin cooed. This made said penguin turn around quickly to face her.

"*I* just so happen to be planning a big party in a few hours. Would you like to help me set up? *I*'ll tell you what It'll be all about because this is gonna be a special party that *I* made up. It's called a Gossip Party! And with all the guests *I*'m inviting, *I*'ll need a LOT of help. *I*'ll even pay you if you want~." She said in a seductive tone, and bit her tongue between her beak. The pink penguin, dumbfounded, agreed with a confused nod.

The red penguin looked exited and asked "Hey, could I help too?" The lime penguin traced the rim of her mug as she hummed a quiet tone.

"*I* actually have lots of other helpers, and *I* only needed one more. Sorry honey, you can come over when *I* am inviting. But for now, the answer is no." The lime penguin replied. The red penguin nodded in understanding.

"What's your name pinky?" The lime penguin asked as she lifted herself from the seat. The pink penguin stuttered a reply that the red penguin couldn't hear. And with that, he was left to his notes. As he studied them, his expression changed from contentment to confusion, alomst concern.

"I forgot to ask her name!" The red penguin stated, and shot up from his seat. He looked around, and she was nowhere to be found.

"godammit," he whispered under his breath, hoping no one heard. He had to find her again. 


End file.
